


Stay With Me Tonight

by Baby123kk, orphan_account



Series: Heart Made Up On You [2]
Category: R5 (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Happy, M/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:09:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby123kk/pseuds/Baby123kk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riker wants to go home with Rocky, and Rocky agrees, but Riker finds out something very surprising that his family, never knew about, until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay With Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE DO NOT SHARE THIS LINK TO R5 OR ANYONE RELATED OR SOMEONE WHO KNOWS THEM!!!!! THANK YOU!!!

Riker and Rocky were with her children.  
"Kids, could you please go in the other room? Zayn, please watch you sisters, okay," asked Riker, a little worried.  
"Sure, dad. Let's go Marina and Sabrina. Do I get payed?" asked Rocky.  
"What do you think, Zayn?"  
"Why do I bother to watch Marina and Sabrina if I don't get payed?" mumbled Zayn, a little annoyed.  
"Because you live to love your sisters," said Rocky. Riker looked at Rocky, a little nervous.  
"Babe, what's wrong?" They both heard some snickering.  
"ZAYN!!!!!" they both screamed.  
"I'm sorry, I need something to occupy me while I babysit, daddy," said Zayn to Riker.  
"Why don't you bring your sisters out here, I think you guys need to know this also," said the blonde, still looking down at his fingers on his lap. Rocky looked worriedly at Riker, but Riker just smiled weakly. Rocky went to sit on Riker's lap, but Zayn entered the room with Marina and Sabrina.

"I went to the doctor cause my stomach hurt in the mornings and..."  
***Flashback***  
"Hey, doc? May I please set an appointment up? My stomach has been hurting very dearly in the morning this past weeks."  
"Ah, Mr. Riker Lynch! Of course! How many weeks, Riker," asked Docter Ernie.  
"Two now, Dr. Ernie. May I come in, tomorrow maybe?"  
"Sure! How about, ten thirty-five?"  
"Okay, I'll tell Rocky. Thanks doc!" Riker said very relived.  
"Any time Mr. Lynch. Good day." The. The phone call ended. He heard Rocky coming, so he just grab some coffee then handed on to him.  
"Thanks. Your usually not up until eleven. You've been up at five now. What's up?"  
"Stomach. I'll be seeing the doctor tomorrow at ten thirty. Five."  
"Five?"  
"Five. I know. He was all like, 'meet me tommarrow at, ten thirty-five?'. So, yeah.cill find out what's happening to my stomach, and after that, hopefully it's nothing. I'll be fine."  
Rocky hummed in approval.

The next day...  
Riker got up at five with stomach pains, again. Rocky got up with Riker groaning, as well as Zayn.  
"Honey, are you okay?"  
"Daddy, what's wrong?"  
"Okay okay! I'm fine, I'll g to the doctor in five and a half hours. And five minutes." They both burst out in laughter. Riker laughed a little, then his stomach hurt again. Damn to this stomach pain, thought Riker.  
"Do you want us to come with? Cause-"  
"Babe, love the support, but-" Riker trailed off and looked at Zayn.  
"Ah, gotcha. I could get a babysitter and I could go with-"  
"No no no! I can't have you waste your time on me! I'm not that important. Besides, you know when you look, you want, and I can't have that kind of distraction." Rocky nodded in agreement, then mumbled,  
"You could use some."  
"Daddy, Papa, you guys are one; odd, and two; I'm glad I don't know what your talking about. So, I could watch Marina and Sabrina while Papa works on the house, even though they get on my neves. But, I do love them to death. Ug, I've got them!"  
"Thanks Zayn!" called Riker, still having stomach pains.  
Ring ring. RIng RIng. RINg RINg. RING RI-  
"Hello," asked Rocky.  
"Hello, my I talk to, Mr. Riker Lynch please?"  
"Ummm, yes? Hold on. Riker, it's, Dotor Ernie, the one who helped us with Marina and Sabrina and Zayn. Wanna-"  
"Give it! Hell," asked Riker.  
"Hello Riker and how are you today? Or shall I ask how's your stomach today?"  
"Well, I still have the pains, and-"  
"DADDY! PAPA!! CAN YOU HELP ME," screamed Zayn. Riker gave a pleasing look and Rocky nodded in understanding, then closed the door behind him.  
"Sorry, doc. My son called and I asked Rocky to help him. Anyway, yeah my stomach hurts and it won't go away! What do you think it is?"  
"I don't know. Does it go away later in the day?"  
"Yeah, I guess around eleven-ish. Why?"  
"Well, I was thinking could you come, like in a few minutes?" Riker paused. Why? Does the doctor think it's the stomach flu? No, flu season is over. Or could it be... No! Dr. Ernie said he couldn't have another one. He said only three, then I would be done.  
"Sure. See you in a few. Thank you so much!"  
"Yes, of course Riker! Alrighty, see you in a few minutes. Don't forget to tell Rocky, okay? Last time he was worried."  
"Alright Dr. Ernie. Bye!" After that, the phone hung up.  
"ROCKKKKKKKKKKYYY! IM HEADED FOR THE DOCTORS OFFICE! HE ASKED TO SEE IF I WANTED TO GO EARLY, SO I SAID YES," screamed Riker, then was out the door.  
***888***  
"Riker lynch! Long time no see," said Dr. Ernie. "Let's see that stomach shall we?" Riker nodded, a little bit nervous. The doctor could see he was and just gave a reassuring smile.  
"Remember, whatever happens, tell your family right away, okay? And whatever it is, I'll help. Like tums, ibuprofen, etcetera etcetera. Let's start." Riker sat on the bed with the paper on it, then the doctor motioned that he get the gown on. He did as asked, then he motioned for him to lay down in the bed. Dr. Ernie did his thing with the goo and the light thing for the stomach, as the doctor widened his eyes.  
"Did Rocky, perhaps, quote on quote, 'fuck' you, in the last two weeks?"  
"Yes,mwhy?"  
"Lube me condom?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, you better except a baby on Christmas, Riker. It's another boy." Riker sat in shock, not able to speak.  
"Go home and tell your family.  
***End flashback***  
"Riker, babe, you've been in the cookies," Rocky exclaimed. Riker shook his head.  
"Kids, you better expect a baby brother on Christmas." Everyone clapped and cheered in excitement. Rocky kissed Riker hard and deep.  
"When did you find out?" Rocky asked. Everyone quited down.  
"About nine months ago?"  
"What!?!?" every one exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry, I just wanted it to be a surprise a week before Christmas." Everyone just smiled, then continued what they where doing. Rocky sat on Riker's lap, feeling his stomach. Rocky smiled, then kissed his stomach.  
"I guess the condom and lube didn't work this time, huh?"  
"Well, I think there are twins, so double the work babe." Rocky smiled then kissed him, and started to make out with him.  
"I'll call the fam and tell them we won't make it this year. Ok-" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!! "I wonder who that is?" "Hello?" "Mom? Dad? Rydel and Ratliff and Ross and Ryland? What are you doing here?" asked Riker. "We heard about you and your baby boys!" "Rocky-" "The doctor called and told me, since he knew you where going to keep it secret for a while. So I invited them for your support."

"Aw! Thanks babe! So, save the date, huh? You and Ell gettin hitched up?" Rydel started turning red, so Ratlidd decided to answer.  
"Yeah, we've been dating ever since the wedding of our two wonderful fathers!" exclaimed Ellington.   
"Zayn! Marina! Sabrina! Come say hi to your family!"  
"YEEEEAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!" they all exclaimed at the same time. Everyone shared hugs, then they made some talk, other than that, it was small talk between them.  
"Sneak?"  
"Babe, I love that idea, but..." Riker trailed off looking at his over-sized stomach.  
"Oh, yeah." After that, they all started congratulating Riker for 'a huge accomplishment for making five now', and dinner was served, cooked by Rocky.


End file.
